Perspectivas
by Addanight
Summary: Ocho chicos descubrirán el valor de apreciar lo que se tiene y lo peligroso que pedir un deseo puede ser. La vida no es buena, ni mala, todo es cuestión de perspectivas. Shounen Ai KXR YXB TXM HXB Capítulo 6!
1. Envidia

Hola! Pues sí, aquí les traigo otro proyecto y tengo un montón que actualizar, pero ya veré que hago. Jajaja

Parejas:

KaiXRei (porque los amo -)

BryanXYuriy (porque sin ellos, esto no sería divertido)

TysonXMax (créanme cuando les juro que fue necesario n.nU)

HitoshiXBrooklyn (con la esperanza de que otros se enamoren de esta bella pareja y porque sé que a Nekot le agrada XD )

Dedicatoria: Pues para nuestra querida cumpleañera **Nekot **! Felicidades por otro año de locura, perversión y yaoi. XD. Te quiero mucho querida mía. Y no puedo esperar a acosarte de nuevo. Te conozco desde hace poco, pero realmente eres una chica sumamente especial. Ojalá que te guste. Lo hice con mucho mucho mucho cariño.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Perspectivas

Por Addanight

-------------------------------------------------

La vida siempre buscará reírse.

Tú decides si ríes con ella,

o permites que se ría de ti.

Todo es cuestión de perspectivas.

Addanight

-------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 1: Envidia

En una pequeña sala, cuatro jóvenes se encontraban cómodamente sentados. Uno de ellos llevaba cerca de dos horas hablando, mientras los otros le escuchaban con atención. Esta era sólo una de las tantas reuniones que realizaban. Siempre trataban de efectuar al menos una a la semana. Por lo general, sólo se dedicaban a divertirse y reír, pero esta vez, uno de ellos había llegado de un ánimo bastante malo y, siendo sus amigos, era deber de los otros tres el escucharle atentamente. El vapor de las tazas de té, que se encontraban sobre la mesa de centro, se impregnaba en el ambiente llenando el aire de un delicioso aroma. Las deliciosas galletas horneadas por el que hablaba, eran lentamente devoradas por los oyentes. Y hasta el mismo aire parecía haber guardado silencio en respeto al joven que hablaba.

"Y eso fue lo que sucedió. Después de eso, me dijo que debería tratar de ser un poco más pervertido y sensual como Yuriy y en ese momento salí de la habitación." Terminó diciendo el neko después de relatar lo acontecido hace tan sólo unas horas. Sus doradas orbes reflejaban tristeza. Todavía no podía creer que, a sus veintidós y después de casi seis años de relación, su pareja continuara apreciándole tan poco.

"En serio Rei, todavía no entiendo como soportas a Kai, el príncipe del hielo, Hiwatari." Comentó un bello pelirrojo que se encontraba a la derecha del chino. Sus preciosos cabellos caían con gracia sobre su níveo rostro, mientras sus azuladas orbes conservaban un toque de frialdad. Sus entalladas ropas acentuaban, aún más, su ya notorio atractivo. Mientras su personalidad y porte lo convertían en un chico irresistible.

"Del mismo modo que tu aguantas a Boris, sádico sin corazón, Kuznetzov." Comentó esta vez un joven rubio. Sus claros ojos azules relucían de gozo, como usualmente lo hacían. Su ropa deportiva ocultaba un poco su cuerpo, pero no por eso dejaba de ser sensual.

"Como te envidio Yuriy, al menos Boris no te compara." Agregó el pelinegro un tanto decepcionado. ¿Por qué no podía Hiwatari estar conforme con lo que le ofrecía? Él le había entregado todo de sí. Por ello es que no entendía como siendo que Kai juraba amarle tanto, no podía estar satisfecho con lo que él le daba.

"¿Qué no me compara dices? Si no hace otra cosa que decir, Yura, te amo, pero ¿Por qué no puedes ser un poco más hogareño como el kot?" Mencionó el ex líder de los Demolition Boys sintiendo la ira acumularse en su ser ante el recuerdo de su exigente pelilavanda.

"Quizá es cosa de rusos." Comentó el neko quien había tomado asiento en el sofá. Su largo cabello se encontraba atado a una larga cinta blanca. Su blanco traje chino no había cambiado mucho con los años. Lo que sin duda no había permanecido sin cambios era el chico, a quien los años le habían dado unos rasgos más finos, acentuando su belleza. En tanto que su varonil figura se había visto favorecida por los excesivos entrenamientos de su ex capitán y pareja.

"Yo más bien diría que es cosa de semes." Replicó el americano llamando la atención de los presentes. Todos se miraron durante algunos segundos antes de concordar con la recién mencionada teoría.

"¿Tú también tienes problemas con Ty?" Le cuestionó el dueño de Drigger al joven rubio.

"Sí, se la pasa diciendo que hablo demasiado y que debería ser un poco más tranquilo como Brooklyn." Contó con tristeza el muchacho esperando la reacción de sus oyentes.

"Por Dios Max, Tyson, imbécil traga-lo-todo, Kinomiya no tendría por que quejarse. Es decir, todavía no superamos el hecho de que te hayas casado con él." Dijo Yura con enojo causando que todos lo miraran con extrañeza, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que hacía un comentario de ese tipo.

"Me temo que esta conducta es una constante en nuestras parejas." Mencionó tranquilamente el cuarto miembro del grupo quien, hasta ese momento, había permanecido en silencio.

"¿Acaso tú también tienes problemas Brooky?" Cuestionó el ruso mirando al pelinaranja.

"Efectivamente. Hitoshi considera que yo debería ser más alegre y conversar más con él." Afirmó el joven al tiempo que miraba con aparente calma a los presentes. Sus esmeraldas orbes eran increíblemente profundas. Y su tranquilidad y gentileza le convertían en una persona increíble.

"¿Qué? ¿En serio Hitoshi, entrenador con delirio de grandeza, Kinomiya no está conforme contigo?" Cuestionó Max, mientras todos le miraron con extrañeza.

"¿Entrenador con delirio de grandeza? ¿No crees que es un poco largo para ser su apodo?" Preguntó Yura con ese delicioso acento tan típico de su natal Rusia.

"Quizá, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor." Mencionó el dueño de Draciel.

"Seguro que si fuéramos como ellos quieren no lo soportarían." Agregó Yuriy sin saber que sus palabras estaban desatando algo en los presentes.

"Sí, estos chicos piden y piden, pero cuando les dan lo que quieren descubren que ya no lo desean más." Le apoyó el estadounidense.

"Es necesario ponerle un alto a esta situación." Se sumó el pelinaranja para sorpresa de todos.

"Dejemos de hablar así muchachos. Tengo una idea, ¿Qué tal si vamos unos días de vacaciones los ocho?" Sugirió el chino. Los muchachos miraron con simpatía su propuesta.

"Quizá así nos relajemos un poco." Dijo el neko. Después de esto, los presentes se dedicaron a hacer planes de lo que harían en sus vacaciones por el resto de la reunión.

_KXR RXK KXR RXK KXR Cambio de POV KXR RXK KXR RXK KXR _

Hace ya varios minutos que solo me dedico a mirar por la ventana, mientras mi kot hace las maletas. Por alguna insana razón, mi gatito ha decidido que necesita vacaciones. ¿Vacaciones? Pero si realmente no hace gran cosa, salvo estar en casa. Ni siquiera quiere jugar un poco conmigo cuando llego del trabajo. Maldito Kuznetzov, como lo envidio. A él Yuriy lo espera con una sonrisa de total deseo en su rostro todos los días. ¿Por qué mi gatito no puede ser así de sensual?

Después de varias horas de viaje, por fin nos hemos instalado en la pequeña casa en la que nos quedaremos. Estamos a varios kilómetros de cualquier lugar, así que solo conviviremos nosotros ocho. ¡Qué horror! ¿Cómo se supone que pase tanto tiempo con Takao? Dios me odia, eso o solo disfruta haciéndome sufrir. Mi neko yace dormido a mi lado. Me pregunto, ¿Qué estarán haciendo Yura y Boris? No es difícil imaginarlo. Mis ojos viajan hacia la ventana y se fijan en una muy brillante estrella. Maldito Kuznetzov, como lo envidio. Y con ese pensamiento en mente me dejo llevar hacia el mundo de los sueños.

Algunas horas después, los rayos del sol comenzaron a golpear lentamente mis ojos, pero no estoy de humor para otra discusión con Rei; así que simplemente voy a fingir que sigo durmiendo. Rei, lo amo, es sólo que a veces siento que le falta pasión a nuestra relación. Quizá Yura pueda prestarle un poco, dado que le sobra tanta. Estoy a punto de dormir nuevamente cuando siento un peso sobre mi cuerpo. Unos húmedos labios empiezan a recorrer mi cuello causando que mis suspiros empiecen a inundar el ambiente. Así es como todo hombre debería tener el placer de despertar, entre los besos y suaves caricias de su koi. Me da gusto que Rei se haya percatado de su error y haya decidido compensármelo. Lo bueno es que no soy rencoroso. Con esto en mente, abro mis ojos con pesadez al tiempo que busco al dueño de mi corazón. Siempre supe que mi kot podía ser sexy y pervertido. Pero al abrir completamente mis orbes, mi mirada se topa con aquellos fríos y calculadores ojos que, sin duda, no se parecen en nada a la dulce mirada de mi amado.

"¿Qué ocurre mi amor? Pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma." Menciona el joven que estaba sobre mí hace unos minutos.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" Le cuestiono.

"¿Qué parece que hago? Trato de que mi esposo me de algo de amor." Agregó el chico colocándose sobre Hiwatari, al tiempo que le proporcionaba el más ardiente beso que en su vida hubiese recibido.

_BXY YXB BXY YXB BXY Cambio de POV BXY YXB BXY YXB BXY _

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Pues pongámoslo de este modo. Mi muy lindo y testarudo koi llegó a la casa hoy con cara de que quería algo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se tiró a mis brazos y empezó a desvestirme con desenfreno. Yo aún no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar ante su súbita acción cuando él ya se había detenido nuevamente. Fue entonces que me dí cuenta que algo estaba terriblemente mal. Sólo hay dos motivos por los que Yura y yo no hacemos el amor: Yuriy está enfermo o está molesto. Y pues considerando su rostro supongo que la segunda opción es más acertada.

"¿Qué ocurre?" cuestiono al notar como mi koi cesa sus besos.

"Nada. Sólo quería avisarte que nos vamos de viaje" Me dice mientras le miro extrañado. Ya decía yo que algo quería.

"¿Qué?" Cuestiono.

"Lo que oíste. Nos vamos, así que empaca." Me ordena mi esposo.

"Pero…" Trato de reclamar, pero soy agresivamente interrumpido.

"Ni un pero, has estado terrible conmigo esta semana y estoy muy molesto. Y si no me llevas puedo ponerme peor y créeme, tú no quieres eso." Agrega mi Yura con sus ojos encendidos en furia. Tiene razón, eso no es lo que deseo. La última vez que le molesté realmente terminé una semana en el hospital. Sí, así es mi hermoso y autoritario chico.

"¿Y a dónde vamos?" Cuestiono derrotado.

"Así me gusta" Me dice en tanto guarda silencio y empieza a ayudarme a guardar mis pertenencias.

Hace mucho que abandonamos nuestro hogar. Por suerte no viajamos todos juntos. No sé si ya lo saben pero vinimos cuatro parejas a este viaje. Se imaginan cuatro horas atrapados aguantando al hiperactivo de Max o tratando de soportar al muy idiota de Hiwatari. Eso sí que hubiera sido un martirio. Ahora tanto Yura como yo estamos en la habitación. Él no me dirige la palabra, señal de que continua molesto por la comparación que hice entre él y el pelinegro. Detesto que sea tan frío conmigo. Seguro que si me hubiera casado con Rei esto no me estaría pasando.

Me pregunto qué harán Kai y el kot en este momento, seguro que Kon le está dando un delicioso masaje y consintiéndolo como siempre. ¡Qué afortunado es ese imbécil! Rei no hace nada más que dedicarse a atenderle y asegurarse que todo esté perfecto. El chino trabaja y trabaja y él sólo se dedica a dejarse querer. Mis ojos entonces notan un brillo singular en el cielo. Como quisiera estar en su lugar. De pronto mis párpados me pesan y tratando de buscar algo de calor abrazo a mi bello pelirrojo.

Mis pesados párpados me impiden admirar lo que a mi alrededor sucede. Un agradable aroma llega a mi nariz. Con un poco de curiosidad abro los ojos tan sólo para encontrarme con un delicioso desayuno colocado sobre la mesita a un costado de la cama. Mis lavandas orbes viajan entonces hacia el responsable de ello. Mis ojos se abren de par en par, al tiempo que el joven frente a él se le acercaba y comenzaba a besarle con pasión.

"Buenos Días cariño, ¿dormiste bien?" cuestiono admirando al chico frente a él.

"¿kot?" Pregunto confundido pensando que mi mente me está jugando una broma.

"¿Si?" Me dice.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Inquiero mirando fijamente al otro.

"Sólo lo que hago todos los días. Traerte el desayuno como todos los días, para que tú comas mientras te doy un masaje." Dijo el chino como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"Rei ¿Con quién te casaste?" Cuestiono, mientras ciertas teorías empiezan a maquilarse en mi mente.

"Pues contigo tontito." Respondió el pelinegro, ahora sí estoy seguro de que esto es un sueño. Y siendo así, creo que no me queda de otra más que disfrutarlo.

"Ya veo. De acuerdo. Consiénteme gatito." Pido mientras el otro me sonríe abiertamente.

_TXM MXT TXM MXT TXM Cambio de POV TXM MXT TXM MXT TXM_

A penas ayer llegamos a esta pequeña cabaña a la que mi americano me obligó a venir. Pero como sé que lleva varios días molesto decidí venir. Anoche fue una noche increíble, las estrellas tenían un brillo muy especial y durante horas les admiré, lamentandome de que Mizuhara no me acompañase. Por lo general, me levanto muy tarde, pero no hoy. Todo debido a que tengo la ligera sensación de que algo me falta. Notando la ausencia de calor a mi lado. Abro perezosamente mis ojos al notar que mi Maxie no está. ¿Qué raro? Por lo general, nos levantamos al mismo tiempo. Me pregunto ¿a dónde habrá ido? Sintiendo como el sueño me llama de nuevo, me recuesto una vez más. Es entonces que siento unas leves caricias sobre mi rostro.

Seguro que es Max, solo él tiene ese toque tan único y especial. Abriendo mis ojos de par en par, mis orbes sólo divisan un color: rojo. Tomando inmediatamente la almohada veo al culpable de aquellos roces y trato de matarlo con una almohada. Lo sé, no es lo más inteligente que haya hecho, pero quizá esto le enseñará a no meterse a mi cuarto. ¿Cómo se atreve? En ese preciso instante, la puerta se abre y una elegante figura entra. Pero lo mejor del caso es que en esa bandeja hay comida. Comida que huele muy bien ahora que lo pienso. Ignorando al nuevo presente me dispongo a seguir atacando a la bestia que hace un momento me tocaba.

"Takao ¿Qué haces? Déjalo." Me dice el pelirrojo en tanto que se acerca a la pequeña ave.

"Esa cosa me atacó. Quería comerme" Aseguré.

"Takao, te aseguro que esta noble ave no tenía la más mínima intención de dañarte amor mío." Agregó el joven Masefield mirando al otro joven.

"¿Amor mío? ¿Con quién crees que hablas Brooklyn?" Cuestiono confundido ante las palabras de mi cuñado.

"Pues con quien más. Con mi muy amado marido." Respondo al tiempo que mis ojos se abren al doble de mi tamaño. Esto no es divertido.

"Ahora ¿Por qué no haces las paces con este noble animalito?" Cuestionó el pelinaranja acercando aquel monstruo a mí.

_HXB BXH HXB BXH HXB Cambio de POV HXB BXH HXB BXH HXB_

Sólo tengo una cosa qué decir. Mi koi es raro. A decir verdad es quizá la persona más difícil de entender que haya pisado la faz de la estúpida tierra. No se trata sólo de esa nobleza que tanto le caracteriza, sino de ese afán suyo de vivir tanto en sus propios pensamientos que le mantiene tan lejano a mí. A veces desearía que pasara más tiempo conmigo y no con los estúpidos animales del bosque. Pero supongo que no puedo cambiarle. Acepté venir con él a este viaje con la esperanza de que al estar acá pueda convencerlo de ser más abierto, al menos conmigo. Creo que debería levantarme. Ya es algo tarde.

"¡Heero!" Escuché como alguien gritaba mientras se lanzaba sobre mí y ambos caímos al suelo. Pero ni tiempo tuve de verlo cuando aquella persona ya estaba saltando en mi cama.

"Max, ¿Qué haces? Baja de ahí" ordené al rubio.

"De acuerdo" me dice al tiempo que salta a mis brazos y se aferra a mi cuello.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?" Pregunto.

"Heero. Ven, quiero que me lleves de compras y al parque y a comprar muchas cosas, mira que ayer…" Continúo diciendo, pero segundos bastaron para que yo dejara de escuchar lo que el joven decía.

"Max, ¿Por qué mejor no se lo pides a la persona con la que te casaste?" Sugiero.

"¡Qué divertido eres! Ya deja de bromear y llévame a pasear. Paseo, paseo, paseo, paseo…" siguió diciendo mientras mi mente empezaba a funcionar.

Cambio de POV

Los gritos inundaron aquella casa en la que las jóvenes parejas se encontraban. Los hermanos Kinomiya corrieron espantados hacia la sala. Mientras el menor de ellos corría de un pequeño pájaro, el mayor buscaba librarse de un molesto rubio que se aferraba a su cuello. En otra esquina de la sala el ruso bicolor trataba de escapar de un ardiente pelirrojo que pretendía violarle. Y en cuanto a nuestro pelilavanda, pues él estaba en el sofá dejándose querer. Los ojos de Kai se fijaron entonces en como ese idiota tocaba a su chino.

"Suelta a mi neko ahora" ordenó el ojicarmín. Pero justo en ese momento el kot se lanzó sobre Kuznetzov y empezó a besarle con dulzura. Bryan, realmente no ponía objeción alguna.

"Rei, deja eso ahora" gritó el bicolor mientras alejaba con fuerza al oriental del ruso.

"Yura, quieres controlar a tu esposo." Pidió el neko.

"¿De qué hablas Rei? Tú te casaste conmigo." Trató de recordarle el ojirojo.

"Te equivocas Kai, yo me casé con Bryan. Te lo probaré" y diciendo eso le mostró el anillo de compromiso que portaba. Según Kai era el mismo que Bry le había dado a Yura con la diferencia de que ahora la inscripción decía 'Bryan&Rei'.

"Así que con tu permiso, seguiré con lo que hacía." Mencionó el pelinegro.

"A no, de ningún modo vas a hacerlo con ese sujeto." Aseguró el ruso.

"Mira Kai, tú y yo estuvimos juntos hace años, pero no funcionó. Así que te sugiero que nos dejes a mí y a mi esposo en paz." Contestó el ojidorado.

"Lo tocas y te mueres" Le advirtió al ojilavanda, pero éste simplemente permitió que el chino continuase besándole.

"Oh vamos Kai, no tiene nada de malo que me divierta un poco con mi neko." Respondió el dueño de Falborg, sin saber que acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte.

Sin duda algo muy curioso estaba ocurriendo en aquel lugar. Bueno o malo, eso es difícil decirlo, todo es cuestión de perspectivas.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Notas de la Autora:

Espero que me haya quedado más o menos, porque estoy enferma y la medicina contra la gripa me tiene un tanto drogada XD. Ya sé que quedó excesivamente largo, pero culpen a la cumpleañera por eso que quería que los ocho personajes salieran desde el primer cap. Por favor, déjenme su opinión y feliciten a NEKOT!.

**¡¡¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES MI MUY ADORADA NEKOT! XD**

Espero con miedo…digo con impaciencia n.nU tu reto XD. Ojalá que hayas tenido un gran cumpleaños. Bueno, eso es todo por ahora.

Dejen Review. Recuerden que los reviews hacen feliz a la autora y una autora feliz actualiza más rápido, mientras que una infeliz se pone en huelga y se da unas muy muy pero muy largas vacaciones. A ver si así me extrañan ¬¬ U.

Cuídense

Addanight.


	2. Celos

Hola, pues me tardé un siglo, pero al fin les traigo el segundo cap. Estoy tan feliz por el número de revs. Nunca había recibido tantos por un solo cap. Y considerando el número de cumplidos y amenazas que recibí, pues aquí me tienen al fin. Gracias por los revs a:

Claudel Kurayami

Lacrimosa Illuminati

Ginny –Flor de Cerezo-

Príncipe de la Dulce pena

The Life is a Dream

Ishida Rio

MAX (Rubia)

Kaei Kon

AsukaHao

Nekot

Nadryl

Alexa Hiwatari

Akire777

Hio Ivanov

Ayacrawford Rei Diethel

Okami Reiko

Chesire Cat 92

Nadeshda Vyacheslav

Yumi Hiwatari

Usabichivi

Muchas gracias por las porras. La verdad con todo el trabajo que tengo sus ánimos me vienen de maravilla. Ojalá que la espera haya valido la pena.

Parejas:

KaiXRei (porque los amo, son lo mejor XD)

BryanXYuriy (porque sin ellos, esto no sería divertido)

TysonXMax (créanme cuando les juro que fue necesario n.nU)

HitoshiXBrooklyn (con la esperanza de que otros se enamoren de esta bella pareja y porque sé que a Nekot le agrada XD )

Disclamer:

Beyblade ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, yo sólo los empleo con la intención de hacerles pasar un buen rato.

Dedicatoria:

Ya saben que este es el regalo de **Nekot**, aunque a este paso cumplirá otro año sin que yo termine esto XD.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Perspectivas

Por Addanight

-------------------------------------------------

La vida siempre buscará reírse.

Tú decides si ríes con ella,

o permites que se ría de ti.

Todo es cuestión de perspectivas.

Addanight

-------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 2: Celos

"Ahora sí te lo buscaste idiota lavandita" sentenció Hiwatari mirando a su víctima. Sus ojos brillaban como si del mismo demonio se tratase y sus manos se disponían a darle al chico una lección que jamás olvidaría.

Los puños del bicolor se dirigieron hacia Kuznetzov. La verdad era que el pelilavanda tenía las de perder contra Kai. Es decir, por más fuerte que fuese el primero, en nada se comparaba con la habilidad para las luchas que el bicolor poseía. Bryan se mantuvo firme. Después de todo, no podía huir. Prefería mil veces perder la vida que su dignidad, por más estúpido que esto fuese. Por unos segundos, el tiempo pareció detener su curso. Los sonidos cesaron y la atención de los presentes se fijó en lo prometía ser una futura desgracia. Pero aquellas poderosas manos no consiguieron impactarse con su víctima.

El asombroso oriental no sólo había detenido aquel golpe, sino que había mandado al bicolor al suelo en una poco cómoda posición. Poco tiempo pasó antes de que Kai levantara sus ojos. Las personas a su alrededor pusieron toda su atención en ellos a sabiendas de que aquello no podía terminar bien. Muchas cosas esperaban, pero ninguna sucedió.

Para asombro de los presentes, el ojirojo no devolvió la agresión al chino, sino que se limitó a mirarle. Poco sabían ellos de que el ruso-japonés esta embelezado. Hacía tanto que no veía ese salvaje y excitante lado de su chico. Era hermoso contemplar aquellas doradas orbes afilarse, aquél cabello mecerse con los movimientos de su dueño y aquella aura que el coraje despertaba dentro de su neko. Ese era el Rei del que se había enamorado.

Pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía desde la última vez que le había visto así? Aquel movimiento había sido espectacular, pero le constaba que jamás lo había visto. ¿Cómo era eso posible si ellos entrenaban juntos? Quizá hacía un tiempo que él había cancelado sus entrenamientos con el oriental, pero ¿había pasado tanto? ¿Lo suficiente como para que ya no conociera del todo a su pareja? Claro que la diversión no era un lujo que ellos compartieran. Últimamente, se la habían pasado reclamándose y clamando por los viejos días. No cabe duda que uno sabe que el presente está mal cuando se anhela el pasado.

"Yo que tú me ponía algo en ese golpe Hiwatari." Sugirió el pelilavanda sonriendo.

Kuznetzov estaba realmente complacido de ver la gran persona que ahora tenía como pareja. Porque seguro que en aquel instante su amigo ansiaría los cuidados de su kot. Detalles que su pelirrojo jamás tendría para con él. Pero para su sorpresa y desdicha, el ojiazul se acercó a su caído 'esposo'. Y con una ternura increíble le ayudó a levantarse. Un beso, por parte de Ivanov, en el herido brazo bastó para que la sangre del ruso hirviera como nunca. Su ardiente chico no era así. Eso le quedaba claro. Al menos no desde que se habían casado. ¿Acaso el haberse casado con Kai le había cambiado? ¿Era posible que aquél inútil, a su parecer, hubiese conseguido hacer del ojiazul una mejor persona? Aparentemente sí.

Cada uno se había marchado de aquel lugar en cuanto Yuriy y Kai lo habían hecho. El pelilavanda deambulaba por los pasillos hasta que se topó con el dueño de Dranzer.

"Esto me pasa por desear a Yura." Comentó en voz baja el bicolor sin saber que le escuchaban. Por fortuna, el impacto no había sido fuerte, así que la única secuela era un intenso dolor que le molestaba.

Sin saber como, aquellas palabras le habían abierto los ojos al dueño del halcón. Aquello no era un sueño. Y de algún modo aquella sincera exclamación por parte del ojirojo le había mostrado el motivo por el que su realidad se había alterado. _'Como quisiera estar en su lugar' _Recordó haber dicho el joven la noche anterior. Aparentemente, sus deseos le habían sido concedidos.

"Hiwatari. Debemos hablar… Todos." Agregó preocupado el ojilavanda mirando a Kai. Por fortuna, el impacto no había sido fuerte, así que la única secuela que el ojirojo tenía era un intenso dolor que le molestaba.

Y fue así como los cuatro semes se reunieron en una pequeña sala, aprovechando que sus respectivos esposos estaban ocupados. Menos de una hora bastó para que todos coincidieran en el hecho de haber deseado un esposo diferente. El silencio reinaba en el lugar mientras cada uno de aquellos hombres exploraba las posibilidades de su actual situación.

"Así que, en resumen, podemos decir que nuestros 'deseos' nos fueron concedidos. ¿Cierto?" Cuestionó el mayor de los Kinomiya a los presentes.

"Eso parece." Respondió un triste Kai.

"No sé. ¿Ustedes no creen que esto pueda ser una broma?" Preguntó Kuznetzov pensando en lo que, su vengativo esposo sería capaz de hacer; si hubiese escuchado la cruel exclamación en la que deseaba cambiarlo.

"¿Piensas que los cuatro lo planearon para darnos una lección?" Inquirió el bicolor coincidiendo en que eso era una posibilidad.

"Me parecería lógico, después de todo creo que coincidimos en el hecho de que hemos estado comparándolos estos últimos días." Agregó Hitoshi.

"Pues yo no sé qué clase de esposos malvados tengan, pero mi Maxie nunca me haría eso porque me ama demasiado." Respondió Takao.

"Lo sabemos Takao y aún no podemos creer que alguien sobre la faz de la tierra sea tan estúpido como para estar contigo." Exclamó el príncipe del hielo.

"Oye, Maxie no es estúpido." Fue lo único que el menor de los Kinomiya dijo.

"Cierto Hiwatari. Lo que pasa es que el amor lo cegó." Mencionó el pelilavanda; realizando la única acción, durante la cual le era posible no pelear con Kai: molestar a Takao Kinomiya.

"Pues a mí que lo dejó ciego y además trastornado, porque mira que casarse con esa cosa." Agregó divertido el dueño de Dranzer. Nada como molestar al tipo de la gorra para desatar el estrés que esta situación le estaba causando.

"Yo te apoyo. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo que el pobre rubio sufrirá a la hora del sexo." Continuó Boris siguiéndole el juego a su ruso aliado.

"¡Bryan! ¿Por qué dices cosas tan horribles? Ahora no podré dormir en meses." Le contestó el ojicarmín. Ahora no le cabía la menor duda. ¡No había nada mejor que molestar a Takao! Al menos nada que no incluyera a Rei. De nuevo, el ánimo del ruso decayó.

"¡Oigan dejen de insultarme!" Exigió el sujeto de la gorra.

"Déjenlo ya chicos, mejor pensemos en lo que haremos." Sugirió el entrenador tratando de salvar a su hermano.

"¿Y qué vamos a pensar?" Cuestionó el nipon menor.

"Pues en como vamos a manejar esto." Le respondió Kai, para su sorpresa, sin insultarle.

"Pero antes ¿No deberíamos asegurarnos de que esto no sea un truco?" Preguntó Takao.

"¿No eras tú el que decía que Maxie no era capaz?" Le reprochó el sádico ruso.

"Pues él no, pero seguro que sus esposos pueden ser muy persuasivos. En especial el raro de Brooklyn." Respondió el dueño de Dragoon.

"¡Retira lo que dijiste Takao! A menos que tu intención sea dejar al rubio viudo." Contestó con ira su hermano. Pocas eran las cosas que le hacían perdía la paciencia, pero el que hablaran mal de su pareja era una de ellas. Nadie tenía derecho a decir que era raro, por más cierto que esto fuera.

"Le harías un favor al mundo." Exclamó el dueño de Falborg.

"No vale la pena que vayas a la cárcel por él, Hitoshi. Además, Takao tiene razón. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa necesitamos estar seguros de lo que aquí sucede." Mencionó Hiwatari, sin pensar en lo que había dicho.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así?" Cuestionó el ex capitán de los Blade Breakers al notar que sus oyentes le observaban como si fuera un bicho raro.

"Es que no podemos creer que le hayas dado la razón a Takao. ¡Dios! No puede ser. Algo debe estar muy mal en el mundo para que el gordo esté en lo correcto." Argumentó Bryan con una mezcla de diversión y verdadera preocupación.

"Ya déjenme en paz. Esto no es divertido." Mencionó el tres veces campeón mundial. (adda: ¿A quién engaña? Todos sabemos que no merecía ganar.)

"En fin. ¿Qué proponen?" Preguntó el ojilavanda.

"Simple. Cada uno de nosotros se comunicará con alguien del exterior. Por ejemplo, yo llamaré a Spencer." Empezó a decir el joven de ojos carmín.

"¿Y eso de qué servirá?" Interrogó el pelilavanda.

"Verán, haremos las llamadas y preguntaremos con quien nos casamos. Así de fácil." Terminó de decir el ruso-japonés.

"Me parece bien." Dijeron al unísono los presentes.

Y así los cuatro jóvenes se separaron para hacer tan importantes llamadas. Una hora después, los traumatizados chicos se encontraban de nuevo en la sala. Todos parecían saber el resultado de las llamadas, pero necesitaban estar seguros.

"¿Y bien?" Inquirió Hitoshi teniendo el valor de romper aquel silencio.

"Hillary me dijo que me casé con Brooklyn. Y que jamás estuve realmente interesado en Maxie, aunque si salí con él algunas ocasiones. Según ella, comencé a salir con Masefield hace como dos años. Tenemos muy poco casados." Respondió un muy confundido Takao.

"¿Hitoshi?" Dijo el pelilavanda dándole la palabra al mencionado.

"Según Mystel, Maxie estaba muy deprimido porque Takao no le hacía caso. Y no sé porque motivo, yo terminé consolándolo. Después de eso, no paso mucho antes de que comenzáramos a vernos de un modo más formal." Respondió el mayor de los Kinomiya.

"¿Y de Brooklyn no te dijo nada?" Preguntó Bryan notando que el peliazul se había abstenido de mencionarle.

"Que hace algunos años tuvo una recaída, aparentemente fue mi culpa. Después de eso. Empezó a salir con mi hermano." Contestó el dueño de Cyber Drigger.

¿"Recaída?" cuestionó el bicolor curioso de saber si aquella palabra se refería a lo que él creía.

"Sí, parece que el torneo de BEGA no fue la única ocasión en que él perdió el control." Aclaró el entrenador sin querer dar más detalles. Una segunda recaída. ¿Cómo lo había permitido? Él era su esposo y su entrenador, no podía haber nadie en el mundo que le cuidara más. Eso sencillamente, no tenía sentido. ¿Qué le habría llevado a aquella situación?

"Ian me dijo que Yura y yo salimos durante mucho tiempo, pero que un día simplemente terminamos. No está muy seguro del motivo." Agregó el ruso tomando la palabra. La duda no dejaba de molestarle. Si él y su pelirrojo, que obviamente habían nacido para estar juntos, se habían conocido, como era posible que no terminasen juntos. ¿Acaso habría sido su culpa?

"¿Kai? ¿Kai? ¡Kai!" gritó el dueño de Dragoon tratando de obtener la atención del chico.

"Lo siento no te escuché. Spencer me contó que Ivanov me pidió matrimonio luego de un varios años de noviazgo." Contestó dejando de lado las palabras, que más le habían sorprendido de su conversación con el ruso:

_----- Flashback -----_

'_Tú y Rei no tenían una relación sana. Es más, me atrevo a decir que ustedes nunca fueron felices.' le había dicho el rubio._

'_Deberías estar agradecido. No sé que habría sido de ti si él no te hubiera rescatado.´ continuó diciendo, mientras el otro le escuchaba._

'_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?' Preguntó sorprendido y un tanto asustado de lo que aquello podía significar._

_´Por Dios Kai tú sabes de lo que hablo. Me refiero a su pelea. Casi te mata.´ Respondió Spencer._

'_¿Qué?' Dijo Hiwatari._

'_Ya no finjas demencia. Te aseguro que negarlo, no cambiará el hecho de que sucedió.' Comentó el otro._

'_No puedo creerlo.' Fue lo único que el bicolor pudo decir._

'_Te confieso que cuando me lo dijeron no lo podía creer.' Empezó a decirle el chico al ojirrojo, haciendo una pausa antes de continuar._

'_Supongo que un corazón roto, hace que uno se olvide de la moral, de los sentimientos y hasta de él mismo; pero jamás borra el rostro que le lastimó. Lástima que haya sido el tuyo Kai.'dijo por último Spencer, dejando impactado al ruso-japonés._

_----- Fin del Flashback -----_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Notas de la Autora:

Pues antes que nada permítanme decirles que 'Viva yo'. Este capítulo estuvo espectacular. Y sé que está mal que yo lo diga, pero está estupendo. Claro que no se merecían nada que no fuese impactante luego de tanta espera. Espero que aprecien el hecho de que haya actualizado, porque miren que falté a mi servicio por darles el gusto. Como ven, no tenía muchas ganas de ir en realidad. jajaja Déjenme sus opiniones ¿Sí?

Cuídense

_Addanight_


	3. Miedo

¡Hola! Seguro que han de tener los ojos cuadrados por verme actualizar tan rápido este fic. Y bueno, pues la verdad es que si lo hago es porque es una petición especial.

Parejas:

KaiXRei (porque los amo, son lo mejor XD)

BryanXYuriy (porque sin ellos, esto no sería divertido)

TysonXMax (créanme cuando les juro que fue necesario n.nU)

HitoshiXBrooklyn (con la esperanza de que otros se enamoren de esta bella pareja y porque sé que a Nekot le agrada XD )

Disclamer:

Beyblade ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, yo sólo los empleo con la intención de hacerles pasar un buen rato.

Dedicatoria:

Ya saben que este fic es el regalo de **Nekot**, pero este capítulo se lo dedico enterito a **_Hio Ivanov_** (Espero que te guste mi niña linda) y a su esposo **Jim Mizuhara**. (A quien finalmente tuve el gusto de conocer).

Así que sin más que agregar les dejo con este nuevo cap.

Gracias por los revs a:

Alexa Hiwatari

Ayacrawford-Reichan

Hio Ivanov

Nadryl

AsukaHao

Yumi Hiwatari

Ishida Rio

Misao

H.Fanel.K

Lyry Ylonen Tomori

Ginny –Flor de Cerezo-

Angie B. Mizhara

Nekot

Katia Kitayima

Muchas Gracias por el apoyo, a ustedes y a todos aquellos que siguen en silencio esta historia.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Perspectivas

Por Addanight

-------------------------------------------------

La vida siempre buscará reírse.

Tú decides si ríes con ella,

o permites que se ría de ti.

Todo es cuestión de perspectivas.

Addanight

-------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 3: Miedo

"Entonces es un hecho." Afirmó Bryan en una mezcla de dolido y escéptico.

"¿Seguros que no fue broma? Pudieron prever que haríamos las llamadas." Afirmó el nipón mientras la mirada del resto de los presente se fijaba en él.

"Lo dudo mucho Tyson. Ni que fueran genios malvados tratando de apoderarse del mundo." Afirmó Hiwatari quien, desde hacía un buen rato, había permanecido en silencio.

"Pues…" Empezó a decir el menor de los Kinomiya. El chico estaba a punto de recordarles a todos la batalla que había tenido contra su pelinaranja cuñado, cuando una voz le interrumpió.

"¿Quieres decir algo?" Cuestionó la sensual voz del entrenador como leyendo los pensamientos de su hermano y asegurándole, con la mirada, que si terminaba esa frase, podía despedirse de su vida.

"No para nada." Contestó rápidamente el dueño de Dragoon.

"Yo te puedo asegurar que no es broma, porque llamé a Mystel." Agregó Hitoshi.

"Y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver?" Preguntó confundido Takao.

"Sencillo. Si mi pelinaranja planeara algo, sin duda hubiera elegido como su cómplice a Garland, que es su mejor amigo. Mystel no está del lado de nadie y no ganaría nada haciéndonos esto." Explicó el mayor de los Kinomiya. Tan pronto terminó de hablar todos agacharon la vista sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

"Entonces ¿Qué haremos?" preguntó el ruso pelilavanda.

"Pues creo que no tenemos más opción que regresar con nuestros esposos." Respondió el dueño de Dranzer.

"¿Nuestros esposos esposos o nuestros 'esposos' que dicen ser nuestros esposos?" Cuestionó Tyson. La verdad era que todo el asunto le estaba dando dolor de cabeza, así que no estaba de más estar seguro del plan de acción.

"Los que dicen serlo." Le contestó su hermano mayor.

"Oh" Respondió quedamente el dueño del dragón.

"Pues entonces yo me retiro que mi kot ya ha de extrañarme." Agregó el ojilavanda ruso sabiendo el efecto que dicho comentario tendría en su compatriota.

"¿Cómo que tu kot?" Preguntó el ojicarmín tratando de perforar al ruso con la mirada.

"Pues sí, mientras no sepamos lo que pasa en este lugar tan raro; tu gato es mío. Así que iré a que me consienta como es debido." Aclaró el dueño de Falborg con una sonrisa en su rostro. De ningún modo iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad para molestar a Hiwatari.

"Tú no sabes nada de él. Yo que tú tenía cuidado Bryan." Advirtió el bicolor desconcertando al sádico ruso.

"El que debería tener cuidado eres tú." Mencionó el dueño del halcón no dejándose intimidar por las palabras de Kai.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Cuestionó el ruso-japonés un tanto confundido.

"¿Cómo que por qué lo dice? ¿Acaso no has notado que ahora estás casado con Yura, ardiente manipulador, Ivanov?" Gritó Takao. Si alguien le asustaba más que su cuñado, ese sin duda era Yuriy Ivanov. Después de todo, no podía ser un santo si tenía bajo su total control a Boris Kuznetzov.

"No seas exagerado Takao, porque si a desgracias vamos tú estás con Brooklyn, el princesito disneyciento, Masefield. Sólo espero que los nobles animalitos del bosque no se te acerquen creyendo que eres su príncipe azul" Respondió el dueño del fénix.

"Eso no es nada. Ya quiero ver como soportas a Max, hippy hiperactivo, Mizuhara. Vas a enloquecer. Créeme." Agregó el nipón menor dirigiéndose a su hermano.

"El que debería cuidarse es Bryan. Después de todo le tocó Rei, tigre del yin yang, Kon." Aseguró Hitoshi a sabiendas de lo que al chico le esperaba.

"¿Tigre del yin yang? ¿Qué se supone que debo entender por ese apodo?" Preguntó Bryan. En realidad no estaba seguro de que relación podía tener ese apodo con el kot. Lo de tigre lo entendía, ya que podía hacer referencia a sus rasgos, claro que a él más bien le parecía un tierno y dulce gatito. Pero eso del yin yang simplemente no tenía sentido.

"No te preocupes. Ya lo entenderás." Mencionó Hiwatari posando una inusual sonrisa en sus labios. No pasó mucho antes de que dicho joven se marchara a su respectiva habitación, siendo de inmediato seguido por el resto de los presentes.

_KXR RXK KXR RXK KXR Cambio de POV KXR RXK KXR RXK_

Dejando al estúpido de Hiwatari de lado, me dirijo a la habitación que ahora comparto con el oriental. Sé que el ojicarmín sólo quería asustarme. Seguro que no hay absolutamente nada que temer. Después de todo, estamos hablando de Rei por Kami. Que yo recuerde la última vez que nos enfrentamos lo mandé derechito al hospital, así que no veo porque debería temerle ahora.

"Gatito" llamo al chino una vez que me interno en el cuarto.

"Tu pelilavanda ruso está de regreso." Agrego mientras mis ojos recorren el lugar.

"¿Neko?" Pregunto una vez más pensando en donde podrá haberse metido el pelinegro. Sin embargo, es entonces que el correr del agua dentro del baño llama mi atención.

"Debe estar tomando un baño." Concluyo para luego tomar asiento en la cama, en espera de que el oriental termine con su ducha.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el oriental apareciera en la habitación con tan sólo una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Con el agua recorriendo su bien formado cuerpo, debo decir que tengo una visión bastante tentadora. Claro que en nada se compara con mi sensual pelirrojo. Pero no debería pensar en él, después de todo Yura no es más que un pelirrojo mandón y desgraciado. Saliendo de mis pensamientos, y sin poder evitarlo, mi mano se dirigió a aquella llamativa parte de su cuerpo: su trasero. Mi mano se dirige a él sin dudarlo. Después de todo, ¿cuántas veces no me he aventurado a tocar de ese modo a mi esposo? Demasiadas como para contarlas. Es verdad que no es el mismo caso, pero si mi pelirrojo ex capitán no me ha matado por dicha osadía, seguro que el inocente de Kon no lo haría.

"Te he dicho un millón de veces que no puedes hacer eso" Dice el moreno para luego impactar su puño con mi rostro. Yo tan sólo le miro confundido y adolorido.

'¿Qué clase de retorcido matrimonio tienen Kai y Rei si no se tocan?' pensé un tanto asustado. Simplemente me quedé sin palabras. El humor de Rei dio un giro de 180 grados. Unos segundos bastaron para lograr que el oriental pasara de santo a verdugo. Ahora el título de 'tigre del yin yang' tiene más sentido. El carácter de Kon parece ser una verdadera dualidad. No sé porque tengo la impresión de que este deseo se va a convertir en una verdadera pesadilla.

_BXY YXB BXY YXB BXY Cambio de POV BXY YXB BXY YXB BXY_

"No hay nada más importante que la sinceridad y más cuando se trata de uno mismo." Afirma Yura mientras se mira al espejo. Debo decir que estoy un tanto confundido por ello. Es decir, siempre pensé que el ojiazul era inteligente, pero nunca creí que sus pensamientos fueran tan profundos. Eso suma otro punto a la lista de puntos a favor de quedarme con él y no con Rei. Mis carmines orbes miran al sensual chico. Lindo, inteligente y ardiente. ¿Cómo es que Kuznetzov no está conforme?

"No cabe duda. Estoy aún más sexy de lo que estaba hace cinco minutos." Anuncia mi 'esposo'. ¿A qué vino el comentario? Ni siquiera sé de qué me está hablando.

"¿Verdad que sí Kai?" Cuestiona al tiempo que me mira.

"Hmpf" Es lo único que contesto. No cabe duda que esa expresión es mi sustituto universal para cuando no sé que decir.

"Eso es muy cierto. No hay ser más perfecto sobre la Tierra que yo." Agrega. ¿Es mi imaginación o está hablando solo? Porque estoy seguro de que yo no dije nada.

"Hmpf" Menciono tratando de hacerle entender que no tengo interés en oírlo alabarse.

"Tienes razón. El día parece más bello sólo porque yo estoy en él." Contesta dejándome totalmente confundido. ¿Cómo puede hablar conmigo si no he dicho una sola palabra? No sabía que Ivanov tuviera tanto ego.

"Hmpf" Digo una vez más pensando que quizá así guardará silencio.

"¿Te gusta mi camisa nueva?" Cuestiona.

"Hmpf" Es lo único que sale de mis labios y durante unos segundo el chico guarda silencio. No tenía la menor duda de que si no le hacía caso, se callaría.

"Sabía que te encantaría, mira que el color resalta mis ojos, el corte delinea mi figura, …" Empezó a decir Yura. ¿De qué demonios está hablando? Nunca dije una sola palabra de su estúpida camisa. Más vale que salga a tomar aire, porque si no seguro que voy a enloquecer con este narcisista.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" Pregunta la fría voz de mi 'pareja'.

"Afuera." Digo en espera de que me deje en paz. Sólo espero que estos monólogos sobre su belleza no se den muy frecuentemente. La verdad lo dudo, es decir, Bryan jamás se ha quejado al respecto, así que supongo que no es algo usual. Quizá sólo tuve mala suerte.

"No puedes." Me dice mientras se interpone entre la puerta y yo.

"No te estoy pidiendo permiso." Le digo. ¿Quién se cree que es? A mí nadie me va a dar órdenes.

"Mira Kai, no sé que te sucede el día de hoy, pero estoy conversando contigo y no te irás hasta que termine o de lo contrario voy a molestarme mucho." Me dice el chico de ojos árticos. ¡Cómo si me importara! Sólo quiero salir de aquí.

"Pues moléstate." Le digo esperando que esto lo quite de la puerta. El ruso frente a mí se mueve. Pero para mi sorpresa no se hace a un lado, sino que impacta su rodilla contra mi entrepierna. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. ¡Maldito mal nacido! Y por más humillante que esto parezca, ahora me retuerzo del dolor en el piso. Ese idiota me las va a pagar, en cuanto pueda levantarme claro está.

"De cualquier forma no podemos tener hijos." Me dice el dueño de Wolborg al tiempo que cierra la puerta con llave. Y lleva esta última a su bolsillo.

"Como te estaba diciendo cariñito, estoy empezando a considerar cortarme el cabello, ya sabes para darle un giro a mi deslumbrante imagen." Empieza a decir sin siquiera arrepentirse de que yo esté en el piso muriendo de dolor. ¿Con qué clase de loco se casó el estúpido de Bryan?

_TXM MXT TXM MXT TXM Cambio de POV TXM MXT TXM MXT TXM_

Hitoshi… Bla… Bla… Bla…

Hace ya demasiadas horas, o al menos eso me ha parecido a mí puesto que no tengo un reloj a la mano, que tan sólo he escuchado eso. La voz parece lejana y sin embargo, hace reclamar a mis pobres tímpanos. Ya no sé si aún soy capaz de oír. Claro que considerando que no he tenido un segundo de paz debo asumir que sigo vivo y, para mi desgracia, con una gran capacidad auditiva. Que alguien lo detenga, por favor. No sé cuanto tiempo más voy a soportarlo.

Bla… Bla… Bla… Bla… Bla… Bla

Quizá si me arranco las orejas deje de escucharlo. Aunque pensándolo bien, lo mejor sería destrozar mi canal auditivo. Lo que sea que me libre de este suplicio. Cualquier cosa es menos dolorosa que esto, pienso al tiempo que miro al rubio chico frente a mí. Tal como ya se han de imaginar, Mizuhara no se ha callado ni un segundo. Y la verdad, no tengo idea de lo que dice. No sé si tenga algo que ver con que el chico combine el inglés y el japonés a su antojo. De lo que no tengo dudas, es de que a mis oídos lo único que llega es:

Bla… Bla… Bla…

Estoy enloqueciendo. ¿Por qué no fui sordo? Supongo que no sería bueno porque entonces no sería capaz de escuchar la maravillosa voz de mi Brooklyn. No puedo creer que Max aún no guarde silencio. ¿Estará respirando? Ni siquiera sabía que alguien podía decir tantas palabras por minuto. 430 palabras en tan sólo un minuto. Y sólo en caso de que lo duden les aseguro que las conté.

Bla… Bla… Bla…

No sé como mi hermano lo soporta. Nunca había tenido este tipo de problemas. Es decir, Brooklyn es muy callado. Demasiado para mi gusto. Claro que es porque el es un chico lindo y centrado. Y tiene una sonrisa tan pero tan hermosa. Claro que suele ser muy frío. Y cuando veía a Takao con Max, no podía sino envidiarlos. Verlos abrazarse, besarse…en tanto que a mí me cuesta que mi chico me tome de la mano siquiera. Sabía que Max era muy expresivo, pero no pensé que tanto. Esto da miedo. Es entonces que veo al rubio abrazarme y negarse a soltarme. Pero para mi desgracia, continúa hablando.

Bla… Bla… Bla…

Alguien cállelo… o máteme. Por piedad…

_HXB BXH HXB BXH HXB Cambio de POV HXB BXH HXB BXH HXB_

"Tengo hambre. ¿A qué hora comemos Brooklyn?" pregunto tan pronto veo a mi cuñado.

"Pues cuando lo diga nuestro horario." Me responde con esa apacible voz suya.

"¿Horario?" Cuestiono un tanto confundido.

"Tú sabes muy bien que nosotros nos regimos por un exacto itinerario." Me dice. Sí claro, ¿yo Takao Kinomiya siguiendo un horario? Yo jamás haría eso.

"Cierto. Cierto. ¿Puedes recordarme a qué hora comemos?" Pregunto. Seguro que ya no debe faltar mucho para la hora de la comida.

"Pues en cuanto terminemos nuestro entrenamiento." Me responde y yo sólo arqueo mis cejas un tanto escéptico. ¿Entrenamiento? ¿Por qué habríamos de entrenar? Es decir, hace años que no competimos, así que no tiene caso. Además, estamos de vacaciones. De pronto, recuerdo que mi hermano es un loco obsesionado con el trabajo, supongo que por eso se entiende con este extraño chico.

"¿Entrenamiento?" Digo en espera de que se haya confundido.

"Efectivamente. Es necesario ejercitar el cuerpo, la mente y el espíritu al comenzar el día, de modo que podamos aprovechar al máximo nuestro potencial." Explica. Pero yo sólo sigo mirándolo como bicho raro. Pero bueno, si eso es lo que tengo que hacer para que me alimente, supongo que no tengo más opción. Al menos podré tener algo de paz y tranquilidad. Amo a Maxie, pero la verdad es que a veces habla tanto que simplemente me marea.

"Y ¿Cómo cuánto tiempo nos tomará hacer eso?" Cuestiono tratando de mostrar interés en el asunto.

"Unas tres horas." Dice el chico como si nada.

"Tres horas. ¿Estás loco? No voy a aguantar tanto." Grito. ¿Qué demonios le ocurre a este tipo? ¿Quiere matarme de hambre o qué? Malvado.

"No veo el problema. Siempre meditamos para equilibrar nuestra mente." Agrega.

"¿Equilibrar nuestra mente? Eso es para gente rara. Yo quiero comer." Le digo. Ya decía yo que este tipo era un completo lunático. Pero mi hermano es igual de raro que él. Son el uno para el otro.

"¿Me dijiste raro?" Me dice Brooklyn, con un tono de voz que hacía mucho no escuchaba. En realidad no lo oía así desde cierta pelea en la que Boris lo utilizó. Mis ojos notan entonces que su mirada ha cambiado.

"Eh…bueno…pues yo…eh…" Trato de justificarme, pero las palabras simplemente no salen de mis labios. Pronto siento como tanto el suelo como las paredes empiezan a vibrar.

"¡Mami!" Grito tratando de invocar a mi progenitora. Presiento que decir que era raro no fue muy inteligente. Pero supongo que no me lastimará porque soy su esposo. ¿Cierto? ¿Verdad que sí? Auxilio.

Cambio de POV

La casa entera comenzó a vibrar. Pero sólo Hitoshi fue capaz de comprender lo que sucedía. Sin pensarlo corrió hacia la habitación de su hermano. Después de todo, su hermano menor no sabía como tratar al joven prodigio. Sólo él sabía que el pelinaranja necesitaba que alguien se le impusiera y le hiciera recobrar la razón a la fuerza. Hiro ya se encontraba frente a la puerta cuando el movimiento cesó. Y al abrir la puerta se encontró con su esposo, siendo consolado por su hermano. El entrenador jamás había visto tanta tranquilidad en los ojos de su amado Masefield. De algún modo, aquella escena removió algo en su interior.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Notas de la Autora:

Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen revs. ok? Recuerden que ando en mi periodo de inspiración y mientras dure, pues actualizaré a mi gusto, así que díganme si quieren más pronto el siguiente cap.

Cuídense

_Addanight_


	4. Detalles

¡Hola! ¿Aún les interesa este fic? Espero que sí. Seguro se preguntaran el motivo por el que lo traje a la vida, pues la verdad es que tengo mis razones, pero las comentaré en el disclamer. Por favor léanlo. Es muy importante para mí.

Parejas:

KaiXRei (porque los amo, son lo mejor XD)

BryanXYuriy (porque sin ellos, esto no sería divertido)

TysonXMax (créanme cuando les juro que fue necesario n.nU)

HitoshiXBrooklyn (con la esperanza de que otros se enamoren de esta bella pareja y porque sé que a Nekot le agrada XD; Y que mi bellísima sis Naddy los ama con toda su alma.)

Disclamer:

Beyblade ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, yo sólo los empleo con la intención de hacerles pasar un buen rato. **Lo que si es mío, es esta trama ¬¬. **¿Cómo se que es mía? Fácil, yo pasé horas y felices horas estructurándola, mejorándola y analizando cada detalle. ¿Cómo se sentirían si un día abren ff y ven sus ideas en otros fics? Dudo que bien. **Por lo tanto, nadie tiene derecho de robarla ¿Me oyen? NADIE. **Porque quizá esta historia no sea perfecta, pero es mía y la amo. Así que aléjense de ella si saben lo que les conviene. Y sí, eso fue una clara amenaza. **Estoy MUY MOLESTA. Porque basarse en un fic para hacer el suyo, sin el consentimiento del autor, es plagio. **Además de ser una falta de respeto para esta autora que tanto se esforzó por crear un fic con una trama diferente a las que había visto antes.

Agradezco los reviews y comentarios de:

Senshi Hisaki Radien

Hio Ivanov

H. Fanel. K

Yumi Hiwatari

Angie B. Mizuhara

AsukaHao

Ginny –Flor de Cerezo-

Ayacrawford-Reichan

Nadeshda Vyacheslav

Nekot

Nanami

Katja Kitayima

Vero Uchiha Hiwatari Malfoy

Dedicatoria:

A mi hermanita Naddy. Te amo. Nunca lo olvides chiquita hermosa. A esta talentosa chica la pueden leer en la sección de Harry Potter.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Perspectivas

Por Addanight

-------------------------------------------------

La vida siempre buscará reírse.

Tú decides si ríes con ella,

o permites que se ría de ti.

Todo es cuestión de perspectivas.

Addanight

-------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 4: Detalles

Cuatro personas se encontraban ahora en la salita de aquella casa. En medio del silencio que reinaba, cada uno buscaba reordenar sus ideas. Por supuesto que esto no era nada fácil. Después de todo, los acontecimientos del día de hoy les habían dado toda una nueva perspectiva a su vida. Es por ello que a pesar de que el día había terminado, cada uno continuaba analizando lo que les había sucedido…

--- FlashBack ---

_HXB BXH HXB BXH HXB Cambio de POV HXB BXH HXB BXH HXB_

No puedo creerlo. Es imposible. Y sin embargo, una parte de mí sabe que no hay error alguno. Por mucho tiempo traté a Brooklyn con rigidez pensando que nada le ayudaría más a controlarse que la disciplina, pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro. No sé que pensar. Verdaderamente ya no sé si le hice un bien a mi pelinaranja o si verdaderamente no logré más que hacerle daño. No puede ser. ¿Cómo pude equivocarme así?

Pero lo hice con buena intención lo juro. Sólo quería que tuviera una vida normal y que fuera como todos… ¡Por Kami! ¡Increíble! Hasta ahora veo que lo único que estuvo haciendo fue tratar de cambiarlo no ayudarlo. ¿Cómo hice algo tan estúpido si él es lo que yo más amo en esta vida? Tiene que haber una forma de remediar, tiene que haberla y yo voy a encontrarla.

"¿Hitoshi?" escucho decir a una voz lejana.

"¿Hitoshi?" dice otra vez una voz llena de dulzura.

"¿Hitoshi estás bien?" cuestiona de nuevo. Al levantar la vista me topo con un joven rubio. Sus azulados ojos me miran con cierto tinte de tristeza. El joven se acerca a mí y toma asiento a mi lado. Es así que ambos permanecemos sentados sobre la cama.

"Hola Max." Le saludo.

"¿Te pasa algo?" pregunta el ojiazul, pero yo sólo niego con la cabeza.

"No es nada, estoy tratando de resolver un problemita. Eso es todo." Agrego al ver que lo he convencido.

"No te ves bien Hitoshi. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?" Cuestiona. Por Kami, jamás había visto a Max tan serio.

"No." Respondo tajante.

"De acuerdo." Me dice al tiempo que me sonríe.

Yo por mi parte sólo desvío la vista. Segundos después siento un peso abandona la cama. Seguro que Max va a retirarse. Es buena idea, necesito tiempo para pensar. Ya iba a sumirme en mis pensamientos cuando sentí como un par de brazos me rodearon. El cuerpo ajeno comenzó a compartir su calor conmigo.

"Pero recuerda que si me necesitas, aquí estaré." Susurró el americano antes de retirarse.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre indicándome que alguien se ha retirado, mis pensamientos continúan en la escena de la que acabo de ser partícipe. Ese simple contacto fue tan cálido y reconfortante. Lástima que esos no fueran los brazos de mi muy amado Brooklyn.

_BXY YXB BXY YXB BXY Cambio de POV BXY YXB BXY YXB BXY_

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" cuestiono molesto al gato.

"Tú sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que hagas eso." Me dice el mirándome con ira.

"Pero es mi forma de demostrarte mi cariño." Le digo. Quizá no lo ame, pero en realidad, ese si es el modo en que demuestro mi afecto.

"Eso no es más que lujuria." Declara el pelinegro.

"Claro que no. El que no te muestre mi afecto de la forma que tu quieres, no quiere decir que no lo haga a mi modo." Respondo furioso.

Y como un balde de agua fría, la realidad me golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. Tocarme y pervertirme era la forma en que Yura me hacía sentir querido y deseado. Sus besos me decían que me amaba. Sus roces, que todo en mí le gustaba. Y todo su ser se empeñaba en recordarme que él solo tenía ojos para mí.

Es oficial. ¡Soy un estúpido! Merezco que el techo se caiga y me aplaste. ¿Cómo pude pensar en cambiar a mi Yuriy? A él que es lo más hermoso que tengo. Ni siquiera sé como me soporta, si tengo un carácter de los mil demonios. Además de ser un maldito amante de la violencia. ¿Qué pudo ver en mí?

Pero no siempre soy así. Cuando Yuriy estaba presente trataba de controlarme. Me esforcé por no reaccionar tan violentamente. Hice lo posible por expresarle que le quería. Porque mi ruso me hace ser una mejor persona, me enseña un lado de mí que me gusta más. Supongo que llegué a pensar que él no valoraba que yo tratará de hacerle feliz. ¡Qué equivocado estaba! Fui yo quien no supo apreciar el esfuerzo que él hacía día con día. Pero esto no se quedará así. Traeré a Tala de regreso a mi lado y les juro que lo haré el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. Si alguien se lo merece, ese es mi Yura.

_TXM MXT TXM MXT TXM Cambio de POV TXM MXT TXM MXT TXM_

Con mucho trabajo logré que mi cuñado se tranquilizara. No sabía que lidiar con él fuera tan complicado. Y lo que es aún peor: nunca habla. ¿Cómo se supone que alguien le ayude si no dice lo que le pasa? No es como si uno pudiera leer su mente. Y una interesante idea llegó a mi mente, casi por gracia divina. Me estoy quejando de lo que quería. Yo deseaba que Max fuera más callado, que me diera mi espacio.

Eso fue precisamente lo que Brooklyn hizo. Luego de que casi causo que él destruya la casa, le pedí que me diera tiempo para pensar. Necesitaba analizar mis futuras acciones, porque acababa de comprobar, por la mala, que el pelinaranja es muy peculiar. Al fin tenía mi añorada privacidad.

"No sé por qué esto no me parece privacidad, sino soledad…" me dije.

"Tengo que recuperar a mi esposo. No me importa lo que haya pasado en este mundo raro. Maxie es mi esposo y yo lo quiero. Y voy a pelear por recuperarlo hasta el final." Decidí dirigiéndome a buscar los otros.

_KXR RXK KXR RXK KXR Cambio de POV KXR RXK KXR RXK_

La última vez que me vieron, estaba retorciéndome del dolor en el piso por culpa de un pelirrojo con problemas de sobreestima. Pero ahora sí va a ver lo que le voy a hacer. Lo voy a acabar. Terminaré convirtiéndolo en trizas. Lo haré cubitos, lo herviré en aceite y luego arrojaré sus restos al mar. No va a quedar ni rastro de él. Mis ojos destellan la furia que siento en mi interior, mientras mi cabeza sigue buscando formas de torturar al ojiazul.

En cuanto lanzo el primer golpe sé que ya no estoy pensando con claridad. Y la verdad, no tengo ningún interés en hacerlo. Mis puños siguen impactándose contra el rostro de ese presumido. Ya veremos si le quedan ganas de mirarse al espejo después de esto. El ruso trata de esquivar mis golpes, pero no lo logra. Cada uno de mis ataques ha dado en el blanco. Luego de algunos minutos, mi cuerpo comienza a cansarse y mi mente parecer volver a funcionar.

"Hasta que te calmaste." Me dice mi 'pareja' mientras yo sólo le miro confundido.

"¿Ahora sí vas a decirme que tienes?" cuestiona al tiempo que mi cerebro procesa el significado de esas palabras.

Oh por dios. No me digan que Yura dejó que lo golpeara a propósito. ¿Por qué permitió que le lastimara? Es cierto que él me atacó primero, pero eso no fue nada en comparación con lo que yo le hice. Trato de buscar palabras para disculparme, pero no las encuentro. Tan sólo me limito a mirar los golpes que le di al pelirrojo.

"No te preocupes por esto." Me dice.

"Me parece un precio justo a cambio de que te sientas mejor." Aclara regalándome una sonrisa.

Sólo una persona había demostrado tanta devoción hacia mí: Rei. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que él siempre trató de cuidarme y mientras yo lo tachaba de sobreprotector, él tan sólo velaba por mi bienestar. Mi bello gatito no hacía más que hacerme sentir mejor con sus besos y sus caricias. Y yo que sólo me quejaba porque creía que no me deseaba. Si es obvio que no hacía más que pensar en mí. Qué malagradecido fui. Pero de nada vale que sólo me arrepienta. Tengo que hacer algo al respecto. Debo recuperar a Rei.

No sé como pude desear cambiarlo. Si él es tan lindo, tan paciente. Es la voz de mi razón en este pobre ser mío que carece conciencia. Es quien me hace ver mis errores y me ayuda a corregirlos. Es el sol que quiero ver cada día. Es simplemente, la persona que más amo en el mundo.

--- Fin del FlashBack ---

Cuatro mentes distintas habían llegado a la misma decisión: recuperarían a sus parejas. No sabían como hacerlo aún, pero darían todo de si mismo por hacerlo. Quizá se habían quejado antes, pero las cosas habían cambiado. Ellos habían comprendido su error. Se habían dedicado a juzgar y tratar de cambiar a sus esposos, cuando la primera regla del amor es amar a las personas por lo que son con sus habilidades y sus defectos. Pero ahora que ya sabían en que habían fallado, las cosas volverían a ser como antes. Porque si ya los habían enamorado una vez, seguro podrían hacerlo de nuevo. ¿Cierto?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Notas de la Autora:

¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo un problema: me siento robada, algunas de ustedes ya saben de qué hablo. Aún no sé que voy a hacer, pero les juro que esto no se queda así. Le pondré solución o me dejo de llamar Addanight. Estoy muy molesta y les puedo asegurar que eso no es nada bueno. En cuanto al fic, ojalá haya valido la pena la espera. Como ven, ahora nuestros semes tienen toda una nueva perspectiva xD de sus vidas y ahora quieren a sus esposos de regreso. ¿Quién los entiende? xD

Cuídense

_Addanight_


	5. Tentaciones

Parejas:

KaiXRei (porque los amo, son lo mejor XD)

BryanXYuriy (porque sin ellos, esto no sería divertido)

TysonXMax (créanme cuando les juro que fue necesario n.nU)

HitoshiXBrooklyn (con la esperanza de que otros se enamoren de esta bella pareja y porque sé que a Nekot le agrada XD; Y que mi bellísima sis Naddy los ama con toda su alma.)

Disclamer:

Beyblade ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, yo sólo los empleo con la intención de hacerles pasar un buen rato. **Lo que si es mío, es esta trama ¬¬. Así que no la roben o descubrirán lo que es el verdadero dolor.**

Agradezco los reviews y comentarios de:

Hio Ivanov, Vero.Sasuke.Uchiha, Mary, AsukaHao, H.Fanel.K, Linsa it, Ayacrawford –Reichan, Katja Kitayima, Yukiko Aiko, brychat, Paty-Asakura, Shinigamito-Sama, Yumi Hiwatari, Ellise, Bojik Ivanov, Mai-ojitos-hiwatari, NunkTRindas.

Me tomó un siglo ya lo sé, juro que la escuela tuvo mucho que ver, pero al menos aquí lo tienen al fin. Sé que tardé muchísimo, pero tuve un problema reacomodando la trama, de algún modo, este fic cobró vida y cambió lo que yo tenía planeado. Pero bueno, ahora sí con todo arreglado, los dejo con el cap 5.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Perspectivas

Por Addanight

-------------------------------------------------

La vida siempre buscará reírse.

Tú decides si ríes con ella,

o permites que se ría de ti.

Todo es cuestión de perspectivas.

Addanight

-------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 5: Tentaciones

_BXY YXB BXY YXB BXY __BXY YXB BXY YXB BXY_

"Yuriy… yo." Empecé a decir, pero no tuve palabras para continuar. ¿Cómo hacerlo si ahora que pensaba con claridad no podía sino avergonzarme de mis acciones?

"No te preocupes. En serio, no es nada." Me aseguró mi 'esposo'.

"Al menos, déjame ayudarte a curarlas." Supliqué y créanme que eso no es algo que yo haga muy a menudo.

"Estás exagerando Kai no son nada." Me aseguró Yuriy sonriéndome con una calidez que jamás había visto en él.

"Para mi lo son." Insistí.

"De acuerdo, si eso te hace sentir mejor, te dejaré… Estás actuando muy extraño Kai." Me dijo el pelirrojo. Y quizá lo hacía. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía desde la última vez que me preocupé por alguien? Lamentablemente, no fui capaz de responder a esa pregunta. Por varios minutos, me dediqué a buscar vendas y todo lo necesario para atenderle. Tan metido estaba en mi labor que casi no le escuché susurrar.

"Pero vas por buen camino." Fue todo lo que dijo. Y yo sólo me limité a pensar que, quizá, lo había golpeado más fuerte de lo que pensaba y que había dañado su cerebro.

"Quizá deberíamos regresar." Sugerí.

"¿Regresar?" Cuestionó el pelirrojo mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas. Un escalofrío me recorrió en ese instante, de algún modo, ese gesto se me hacía vagamente familiar.

"Sí. A nuestra casa. O a algún sitio en donde un doctor pueda atenderte como es debido." Aclaré.

"¡Por Kami Kai! Por más bello que sea, te aseguro que no soy una muñeca de porcelana. No voy a romperme sólo porque me diste unos cuantos golpes. A veces olvidas que hay otras personas tan fuertes como tú, Hiwatari." Me dijo, y yo, no pude sino reír. ¿Qué acaso este chico se considera un Dios o algo así?

"Por supuesto que no. No soy un Dios. Los dioses se morirían de la envidia si a parte de bello fuera inmortal. No sería justo para ellos. ¿No crees?" Preguntó con un tono que sugería que creía firmemente en aquella afirmación.

"Tienes toda la razón Yura." Respondí.

"Por supuesto. Si yo siempre la tengo." Me contestó mientras yo negaba, divertido, con la cabeza. Luego de un tiempo, uno termina acostumbrándose a las locuras del pelirrojo. Y debo admitir, que no es tan malo después de todo.

"¿Qué te parece si preparo algo para cenar? No soy exactamente un experto, pero creo que podría arreglármelas." Sugerí sin saber de el porque de semejante propuesta.

"Tengo una mejor idea. Qué tal si ambos preparamos algo." Sugirió el ojiazul sonriéndome de una forma tan sensual que sentí todo mi cuerpo congelarse ante ella. Supongo que no debí sorprenderme. Por algo se ganó su título de Yuriy, ardiente manipulador, Ivanov.

"¿Dos rusos contra la cocina? Me gusta la idea." Exclamé. No sé explicar lo que sucedió en ese instante. Sólo sé que algo en mi interior se removió. Algo en lo profundo del pelirrojo me había cautivado. Lamentablemente, eso no era una buena señal, era como si… le estuviera siendo infiel a Rei.

_KXR RXK KXR RXK KXR Cambio de POV KXR RXK KXR RXK_

Un suspiro escapó de los labios del oriental en ese momento. Sus doradas orbes parecían brillar con los rayos del sol. Mientras yo me quedé inmóvil. No sé que más hacer. Acabo de darme cuenta de mi error y seguramente, Rei no tardará en reprochármelo. Y mi Yura, mi bellísimo y sexy pelirrojo. No puedo creer el modo en que le había estado tratando. ¿Sería posible que mi Yuriy se sintiera del mismo modo que el kot?

¿Era posible que mis acciones le hubiese hecho pensar que lo que yo sentía por él no era más que un deseo físico? No, lo dudo. Seguro que él sabía que este era mi modo de demostrar el cariño. Fue ese instante que finalmente comprendí el motivo de todas las peleas que mi chico y yo habíamos tenido últimamente. No puedo creer que no lo haya visto antes, si era tan obvio.

No fue el hecho de que le comparara con Rei lo que lo exaspero. Ok, quizá eso tuvo algo que ver, puesto que no dudo que eso haya sido un duro golpe para la autoestima de mi ojiazul. Sin embargo, es hasta este momento que noto lo mucho que había cambiado. Llevaba semanas quejándome de Yura, y no lo toqué en ninguno de aquellos días.

Así que si sumamos mis constantes quejas y comparaciones, con lo distante que me había portado con él físicamente, pues claro que llegó a la conclusión de que no lo quería. Y es tan lógico. Es decir, si él sabía que el tocarle y desearle es el único modo en que sé decirle que lo amo, por supuesto que iba a entrar en pánico al ver que de la noche a la mañana, había dejado de hacerlo.

"Lo siento Bry" escuché susurrar a Rei cuando casi me había olvidado de su presencia.

"No es nada" le dije.

"Lo es para mí. No tengo ningún derecho a exigirte que cambies. Tienes razón debería saber que eres así" me dice sonriéndome con una inmesurable dulzura.

"Así que como recompensa, tendremos un combate con las armas de tu elección, y si ganas, bueno ya podrás elegir tu premio" me dice con una coqueta sonrisa. Con la misma que mi Yura me daba antes de prometerme una ardiente noche a su lado.

"¿Y si pierdo?" pregunto fijando mis lavandas orbes en mi interlocutor.

"Si pierdes… No te preocupes por eso. Después de todo, ya te enterarás más tarde" me dice mientras sale de la habitación. ¡Un segundo! ¿Acaba de insinuar que voy a perder?

"Te comerás tus palabras kot" digo mientras salgo de la habitación.

"Eso ya lo veremos Bry…" Le escucho decir, sin embargo, fui incapaz de oír el final de aquella frase. Tenía una pelea que ganar después de todo.

_TXM MXT TXM MXT TXM Cambio de POV TXM MXT TXM MXT TXM_

Fue un hermosísimo aroma el que me había guiado hacia aquel sitio. Uno que ya empezaba a pensar, jamás volvería a deleitar mis sentidos. ¿Acaso mi mente empezaba a jugarme bromas pesadas? No, por supuesto que no. Porque cuando llegué a la cocina, ahí estaba él. Con su bellísimo cabello rubio brillando más que el mismo sol y sus adorables pequitas que me encantan. Y en sus manos está un postre que huele más a gloria que a comida.

"Hola Takao" me saluda con su hermosísima sonrisa.

"Hey Maxie ¿Cocinando?" Pregunto.

"Sólo preparaba un postre. Hitoshi está un tanto deprimido, y pensé que quizá esto le levantaría el ánimo" Me dice y yo no puedo creer lo que escucho. Mi Maxie está cocinando para mi hermano. ¡Mi hermano tiene a mi esposo y mi comida! ¡Esto es un sacrilegio!

"No quiero desanimarte Maxie, pero mi hermano no probaría un postre ni aunque fuese el último alimento sobre la faz de la tierra. No soporta los dulces." Le digo mientras una nueva sensación se hace presente en mí. Y no, no son celos. Sólo algo que se le parece bastante.

"Eso ya lo sé. Pero te aseguro que comerá este. Es su favorito. Y mira que fue todo un reto inventarme un postre que él quisiera probar." Explica con orgullo el americano.

"¿O sea que lo inventaste solo para él?" Pregunto totalmente insultado.

"Bueno, yo no diría que lo inventé, pero si tuve que hacer algunos cambios a la receta para evitar que me quedara dulce." Agrega mirando el resultado de su trabajo.

"Seguro que fue difícil." Comento.

"Un poco, pero valió la pena por verlo comerse sus palabras. Imagina su sorpresa cuando descubrió que le gustaba el postre." Dice mientras sus orbes brillan con orgullo.

"No creo que Hitoshi aprecie lo que haces." Digo molesto.

"No digas esas cosas de él. Tu hermano puede parecer duro, pero te aseguro que es un gran ser humano. Y ahora, si me disculpas, iré a llevarle esto." Fue lo último que me dijo mi rubio antes de marcharse a llevarle mi postre a mi hermano. Definitivamente esto tiene que terminarse. Hitoshi no merece las atenciones de mi Maxie. Y no, no estoy celoso. Por supuesto que no. ¿Yo celoso de mi hermano el señor perfecto? Para nada. Sé que mi Max me ama. Y sin embargo, no puedo evitar preguntarme si realmente seré capaz de superar a mi hermano cuando llevo toda la vida tratando de hacerlo. Pero no me daré por vencido, me niego a perder a mi chico de ojos azules.

_HXB BXH HXB BXH HXB Cambio de POV HXB BXH HXB BXH HXB_

Hace tan solo unos instantes que Max se marchó y yo sigo aquí tratando de averiguar que debo hacer. Es entonces cuando veo a mi hermosísimo Brooklyn en el jardín, jugando un conejito que seguro andaba deambulando por ahí. Unos minutos después varias mariposas y aves se han acercado a él. Juro que si no supiera que no es posible, pensaría que verdaderamente es una de esas princesas que salen en los cuentos de hadas.

De inmediato me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia mi pelinaranja. Ya no soporto esto, lo necesito. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que me acerque a él y le tome en mis brazos. ¡Lo extrañé tanto! Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando comencé a acercar mis labios a los suyos con la clara intención de besarlo. Pero por supuesto que noté cuando el chico decidió darme una patada que me mandó derechito al suelo.

"Te recomiendo que no vuelvas a hacer eso Kinomiya. La próxima vez podría no ser tan condescendiente contigo." Me dice para luego empezar a alejarse. Sin embargo, yo tomo su chaqueta tratando de detenerlo aunque, por supuesto, lo único que conseguí fue que dicha prenda acabara en mis manos.

Lo que vi entonces, me heló la sangre. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo aquí? ¿Qué significa esto? Estas y mil preguntas más se formularon en mi cabeza en cuanto mi vista se fijó en su brazo izquierdo. Pero más específicamente, en la suave piel en la que sé que debería encontrarse una cicatriz, una que Brook se hizo hace ya varios años cuando decidimos viajar a las montañas por unos días.

Sé que esa cicatriz debería de estar ahí. Es imposible que no esté, si la besé incontables veces. Si pasé meses convenciendo a mi ojiesmeralda que aquella marca era incapaz de acabar con su belleza. Y siendo ese el caso, supongo que solo hay una explicación lógica.

"¿Quién eres? Tú no eres mi Brooklyn." Afirmo mirándole con frialdad.

"Felicidades, entrenador. No esperaba menos de usted. Aunque debo admitir, que le tomó mas tiempo del que esperaba." Admitió. ¿Ni siquiera se va a tomar la molestia de negarlo?

"¿Es cierto entonces? ¿No eres Brooklyn?" Pregunto una vez más.

"Sí y no. Soy Brooklyn, pero no soy el suyo, si a eso se refiere." Responde con ese tinte enigmático que amenazó con sacarme canas por muchos años.

"¿Dónde está Brooklyn? ¿Qué le hiciste?" Cuestiono sintiendo hervir mi sangre.

"¿Qué le hice? Me decepcionas Kinomiya, creí que una persona de honor jamás culpaba a otros de sus propias fallas." Me dice mirándome fijamente.

"Yo no le hice nada a Brooklyn." Contesto.

"Y yo jamás insinué que lo hubiese hecho. Tan solo señalé que usted era el responsable." Me aclaró para después sonreírme. Justo como Brooklyn haría cuando sabe que posee información que otros no tienen.

"¿Dónde está Brooklyn?" Pregunto.

"¿Dónde va a estar? En donde siempre ha estado, él no se ha ido a ningún lado." Me dice al tiempo que su sonrisa se torna siniestra. Pero hace falta más que un impostor para asustarme y más cuando la seguridad de mi esposo está de por medio.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Cuestiono esta vez.

"Oh, del otro lado de la puerta que les corresponde." Me dice como si fuese la cosa más divertida del mundo.

"¿Estás tratando de decirme que estamos en otra dimensión o algo así?" Inquiero.

"Algo por el estilo." Es la respuesta que recibo.

"¿Cómo regresamos?" Pregunto, pero de algún modo presiento que este sujeto no va a serme de ninguna utilidad.

"Del mismo modo en que llegaron claro está. Sin embargo, tomen en cuenta que están del otro lado de la puerta." Agrega antes de comenzar a alejarse.

"¿Y eso qué significa?" Cuestiono desesperado.

"Es sólo una pequeña pista que quizá le ayuda a armar este bello rompecabezas en que se ha envuelto. Tómese el tiempo que necesite para descifrarlo, pero le advierto que le quedan solo seis días para descubrirlo. De lo contrario, nos haremos compañía por mucho tiempo. Nos veremos luego, entrenador." Fueron las últimas palabras que escuché antes de que el pelinaranja se retirara. Por primera vez en siglos, me encontraba en una situación que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo manejar.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Comentarios de la Autora:

Antes que nada les aseguro que continuaré esta historia. Solo les pido paciencia porque la escuela está terrible. Espero que su espera haya valido la pena.

¡Mil Gracias!

Cuídense

_Addanight_


	6. Ironías

A estas alturas, espero que ya conozcan las parejas y sepan que esto contiene Shonen Ai. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y paciencia.

Katja Kitayima, Ginny –Flor de Cerezo-, Galy, May Ojitos Hiwatari, Hio Ivanov, Ellise, .K, , Nekot, Ayacrawford Reichan y sheena-yukiko-25.

Disclamer:

Beyblade ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, yo sólo los empleo con la intención de hacerles pasar un buen rato. **Lo que si es mío, es esta trama ¬¬. No la toquen!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Perspectivas

Por Addanight

-------------------------------------------------

La vida siempre buscará reírse.

Tú decides si ríes con ella,

o permites que se ría de ti.

Todo es cuestión de perspectivas.

Addanight

-------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 6: Ironías

Muchos afirman que uno aprende más de las derrotas que de las victorias. Por supuesto que el inteligente que lo dijo seguro era un idiota que no entendía lo que es el orgullo. En fin, lo único que me queda claro en este momento es que fui tan patéticamente derrotado que me niego a pensar en ello. Así es, en menos de una hora el kot me hizo trizas. Mi brazo roto les puede dar cuenta de ello.

Sé que suena estúpido que yo lo digo, sobre todo porque enfrenté a Kon en el torneo ruso y me destrozó. Sin embargo, una parte de mí lo había olvidado. De algún modo, dejé de relacionar al intrépido miembro de los G Revolution con el Rei que está frente a mí. Supongo que ha de ser por su sonrisa inocente que a veces uno olvida que el kot es en realidad un peligroso tigre.

Muchos años han pasado desde aquellos días en que el Beyblade era nuestro mundo. Y he de confesar que, a veces, no puedo sino añorarlos. Por supuesto que al pensar en el pasado, no puedo evitar recordar a mi sexy capitán de equipo, Tala Ivanov.

Tala era nuestro líder. Confiábamos en él tan ciegamente, que si nos hubiera pedido que saltáramos a un precipicio, afirmando que no nos lastimaríamos, lo hubiéramos hecho sin cuestionarle.

Bueno, para ser totalmente sinceros, yo si le hubiera cuestionado, siempre lo hacía. Y él siempre sabía convencerme de que estaba totalmente seguro de lo que hacía. Jamás lo veías dudar.

Siempre supe que Yuriy era único. Que jamás encontraría a nadie como él, pero de algún modo, cuando uno vive con otra persona, no puede evitar notar sus pequeños defectos. Quizá ahí fue cuando la ilusión de mi poderoso capitán cayó y me encontré viviendo con Yuriy.

No sé en qué momento decidí que él no era suficiente. No sabría explicar cuando fue que dejé de sentirme especial por saber que él solo tenía ojos para mí. Lo único que me queda claro es que comencé a alejarme. A dejar de preocuparme por mostrarle lo importante que era para mí.

He tardado mucho en notar mi error. Aunque hay quienes dicen que es mejor tarde que nunca. Sin embargo, una fría duda recorre mi piel en este momento. ¿Será demasiado tarde para recuperarlo? Si algún día vuelvo a verlo, ¿aún será mío? ¿O volveré tan solo para descubrir que lo he perdido?

_HXB BXH HXB BXH HXB HXB BXH HXB BXH HXB_

_Del mismo modo en que llegaron claro está. Sin embargo, tomen en cuenta que están del otro lado de la puerta._

… _Tómese el tiempo que necesite para descifrarlo, pero le advierto que le quedan solo seis días para descubrirlo. De lo contrario, nos haremos compañía por mucho tiempo._

Aquellas palabras seguían girando en mi cabeza sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. ¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso? Siempre he sabido que mi Brooklyn es una persona de cuidado. Sin embargo, debo admitir que hace muchos años que había olvidado lo que era tenerlo en el bando contrario.

'Hiro…' Escucho decir a la voz que me saca de mis oscuros pensamientos.

'Hola Max.' Respondo sin mirarle, sabiendo que el miedo y la frustración están inundando mis ojos.

'Mira, sé que no deseas hablar de esto. Pero te recuerdo que sin importar lo que pase, siempre que pueda ayudarte, lo haré.' Escucho decir a Max.

'No creo que puedas ayudarme con esto.' Es la única respuesta que mi rubio 'esposo' recibe.

'En ese caso, toma.' Me dice. Y es hasta ese instante, que soy capaz de mirar las azules orbes de Mizuhara.

'¿Qué es esto?' Cuestiono mirando atentamente el plato frente a mí.

'Tu postre favorito.' Es la respuesta que recibo. Por varios minutos, no hago más que mirar el susodicho postre sin moverme.

'Ven, vamos a comerlo, te haré compañía.' Me dice el joven antes de sentarse a mi lado.

'¿Seguro que no quieres decirme lo que te pasa?' Me pregunta una vez más.

'Es solo que… Tengo un problema al que no le encuentro solución.' Le digo, decidiendo que, en realidad, no pierdo nada con decirle.

'Bueno, si me cuentas, quizá pueda darte un nuevo enfoque. Hacerte notar algo que no hayas visto.' Me dice con ese optimismo que siempre le he admirado.

'Te lo agradezco, pero creo que esto es algo que debo resolver solo.' Respondo, aunque mi respuesta va acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa.

'Hasta los más fuertes necesitan que los cuiden de vez en cuando. Ven aquí.' Y antes de darme cuenta, ya me encuentro en sus brazos.

'Todo estará bien Hitoshi. Lo resolveremos. Ya lo verás.' Fue lo último que dijo el rubio antes de dar el tema por muerto y comentar sobre la belleza de los alrededores. Quizá fue por la desesperación que sentía, pero quería creer en sus palabras. Deseaba creer que todo estaría bien. Pero por sobre todas las cosas necesitaba creer que Max iba a ayudarme. El pay se terminó y antes de darme cuenta, me había quedado dormido en los brazos ajenos.

_KXR RXK KXR RXK KXR Cambio de POV KXR RXK KXR RXK_

'¿Puedo preguntar cuál será nuestra estrategia ardiente manipulador Ivanov?' dije antes de darme cuenta que acababa de insultar a Yuriy. Esperé la explosión que seguro merecía dicha ofensa, pero para mi total sorpresa ésta no llegó.

'Hmmm. Me encanta que me llames así. Hacía tanto que no lo hacías.' Fue la respuesta que recibí de mi pelirrojo "esposo".

'¿No te ofende que te llame así?' Cuestioné bastante sorprendido, viendo lo violento que se ha mostrado Yura me es difícil de creer que aún no esté retorciéndome de dolor en el suelo.

'Por supuesto que no. Después de todo, quien puede culparte por buscarme un nombre que exprese lo perfecto que soy.' Me dice mirándome con sus intensos ojos azules.

'También te llamé manipulador señor egocéntrico.' Le recuerdo con una sonrisa escapando de mis labios.

'No veo que tiene de malo ser manipulador. En lo que a mí respecta una persona manipuladora es la que es capaz de ver pasar la oportunidad de volver sus deseos realidad y decide tomar el riesgo.' Me explica tranquilamente, mientras sigue buscando ingredientes en la alacena.

'Sólo tú Yura. Podrías retorcer un concepto tan simple como el egocentrismo.' Contesto.

'Lo sé. A veces me sorprendo a mí mismo. ¿Cómo me las arreglo para ser tan único y fascinante?' Empieza a decir atrapado en otro de sus ataques de narcicismo. Sin embargo, lejos de molestarme, debo decir que el comentario me hizo gracia.

'Eres caso perdido Yuriy. No te atrevas a cambiar.' Agrego.

'No lo haré. Y ahora, pongámonos a trabajar. Esos brownies no se harán solos y pretendo que estén listos antes de la cena. Quedarán maravillosos con mi dosis diaria de cafeína.' Me explica.

'He llegado a pensar que lo único más grande que tu amor propio es tu obsesión con el café.' Comento a modo de broma.

'¿Estás seguro Kai? Porque mira que mi belleza es bastante también…' y ante sus palabras no pude evitar sonreír. Yura está completamente demente, pero de algún modo, no sería capaz de desear que fuera de otra forma.

Dos horas después, ambos estamos sentados a la mesa conversando. Está de más comentar que varios de los ingredientes terminaron sobre nosotros, pero viendo al joven ruso frente a mí, con ese porte tan elegante y escuchándole hablar sobre el último libro que ha leído, la verdad es que mi aspecto no me molestaba en absoluto. Siempre supe que los dos teníamos mucho en común, pero debo admitir, que jamás creí que Ivanov fuera tan terriblemente fascinante. No puedo evitar sentirme un canalla. No por la forma en que mis ojos devoran el cuerpo de mi "esposo", sino porque una parte de mí ha comenzado a desear quedarse a su lado.

_TXM MXT TXM MXT TXM Cambio de POV TXM MXT TXM MXT TXM_

Me duele admitir lo consciente que estoy de que no debería sentirme tan feliz. Pero la comida siempre ha sido mi más grande debilidad y mi cuñado es un chef verdaderamente excelente. Es interesante comparar los platillos frente a mí, que parecen venidos de un carísimo restaurante gourmet, con la comida casera que Maxie me preparaba día a día con tanto esmero. La sonrisa con que el pelinaranja me mira me hace sentir extraño. Como si sus ojos tuvieran el poder de evaporar mis preocupaciones con solo mirarme.

No quería decirlo, pero me siento en casa. Por supuesto que Maxie y Brooklyn son totalmente diferentes y sin embargo, ambos son capaces de darme tranquilidad. Amo a Max, de eso no me queda duda, pero mirando al joven a mi lado con sus brillantes ojos tan fijos en mí, no puedo sino pensar en que si me hubiese casado con el pelinaranja, hubiera terminado tan enamorado de él como de mi marido. Porque si algo me ha quedado bastante claro, es que ambos son absolutamente maravillosos.

Y mientras devoro mi quinto plato de comida, no puedo sino pensar en que esto es de lo más injusto. Como es que una persona como yo, que a veces puede ser no solo obstinado sino egoísta es capaz de atraer a personas tan puras como mi rubio y mi "actual" esposo. Lo que no me cabe en la cabeza es ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tengo de especial para tener gente tan maravillosa a mi lado incluso en este extraño lugar? ¿Tengo algo acaso que los haga mantenerse a mi lado? Pero no, eso no está bien. Tiene que haber otra explicación. Quizá… quizá podría aprender a ser mejor. Es posible que mi otro yo sea un mejor esposo. Y si es así, entonces estoy dispuesto a igualarlo o incluso a superarlo. Ya no se trata de regresar a donde pertenezco. Necesito mejorar. Debo aprender a apreciar a mi ojiazul.

'Brooklyn… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?' Cuestiono mirando fijamente al pelinaranja e ignorando con toda mi fuerza de voluntad la deliciosa comida que aún tengo enfrente.

'Por supuesto' Me contesta él con una sonrisa.

'¿Crees que soy un buen esposo?' Pregunto.

'Sabes que sí. No hay porque aumentar tu ego Kinomiya.' Responde Brooklyn con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

'No es eso. Me preguntaba si alguna vez has deseado que fuera diferente.' Inquirí. Por algún motivo, eso me intrigaba muchísimo.

'¡Por supuesto que no! Eso sería estúpido.' Me dice mientras yo le miro como si de pronto su cabello se hubiera vuelto rosa.

'¿Qué? Pero estoy lleno de defectos, seguramente hay mil cosas que te disgustan de mí.' Aseguré. Porque si yo deseé cambiar a Max, por supuesto que él tuvo que pensar alguna vez que las cosas serían más sencillas si yo fuera diferente.

'Takao. No se trata de que seas perfecto. Te quiero como eres pequeño tontito. De otro modo, no me hubiera casado contigo.' Me asegura y sobra decir que sentí algo agradable en mi interior al escucharle.

'¿O sea que no desearías que fuera menos glotón o más educado?' Cuestiono sabiendo la opinión que muchas personas tienen sobre mí.

'No quisiera que lo fueras a menos que tu quisieras serlo.' Me asegura, y yo solo consigo quedarme en silencio desmenuzando sus palabras.

'El amor es una cosa muy curiosa. Saca lo mejor de nosotros, pero por supuesto no nos hace perfectos. En realidad, no se trata de lo que consigas, sino de cuanto lo intentes. Y lo que tu ser amado pueda darte es tan importante como lo que tú estés dispuesto a ofrecerle. Así es como ambos encuentran su equilibrio. ' Me dice con esa voz tan llena de sabiduría que siempre me hizo pensar que él y Hitoshi habían sido creados el uno para el otro.

'Dejé de dar y me dediqué a exigir. Quebré nuestro equilibrio.' Murmuro para mí mismo, sin saber que mis palabras han sido escuchadas de todos modos.

'Vaya que eres inteligente. Ya tienes la llave.' Me dice Masefield con una sonrisa de orgullo brillando en su rostro, la más resplandeciente que le he visto jamás.

'¿La llave?' Cuestiono preguntándome si me perdí algo de la conversación.

'Ya te puedes ir a casa. Si lo deseas.' Me asegura y yo solo lo miro confundido.

'Un segundo. ¿Me estás diciendo que siempre supiste que no era tu esposo?' Es lo primero que se me ocurre decir.

'Por supuesto. Podrán verse iguales, pero te aseguro que no lo son.' Declara mi "no-esposo".

'Pero no entiendo. ¿Quién hizo esto? ¿Quién nos trajo aquí?' Cuestiono sin saber cuál de todas aquellas respuestas ansiaba con más fuerza.

'¿Aún no lo adivinas?' Me dice mirándome con sus impresionantemente bellos ojos.

'Creo saberlo pero… es que eso no tiene el más mínimo sentido.' Expreso. Sí, admito que en algún punto di con la respuesta, pero no se me ocurrió compartirla con los otros porque sonaba terriblemente descabellada incluso en mi propia cabeza.

'Por supuesto que lo tiene. ' Me asegura mi cuñado.

'Espera un segundo. Si yo estoy aquí ¿En dónde está tu marido?' Pregunto lleno de curiosidad.

'¿Dónde va a estar? Con el tuyo, por supuesto.' Es la respuesta que recibo.

'¿Qué?' Es lo más inteligente que soy capaz de decir.

'Era lo que debía hacerse. Después de todo, no son más que dos lados de la misma moneda.' Expresa dejándome aún más perdido que antes.

'¿Y eso qué significa?' Inquiero.

'Significa que ya terminaste aquí. Así que tú y él volverán a sus respectivos hogares.'

'Bueno. Supongo que debemos despedirnos entonces. Fue un placer conocerte.' Digo sinceramente.

'Lo mismo digo.' Me dice.

'A propósito. No te preocupes por los otros. Te alcanzarán después. Con un poco de suerte.' Agrega segundos después.

'¡¿Qué?!' Grito esta vez sin ocultar mi horror. Pero un parpadeo después, el dueño de Zeus se ha esfumado.

_TXB BXT TXB BXT TXB Cambio de POV TXB BXT TXB BXT TXB_

'No tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañé.' Afirma Brooklyn Masefield al mirar a los ojos a su nipón esposo.

'Por supuesto que no. Porque no se compara con lo que yo te extrañé. Aunque debo admitir, que terminó antes de lo previsto.' Aseguró el peliazul aferrando fuertemente el cuerpo de su marido a él. Dispuesto a no dejarle fuera de su vista jamás.

'Tú fuiste el primero. Esto apenas empieza.' Confiesa divertido el ex miembro de los BEGA Bladers.

'¡Ja! Siempre supe que mi inteligencia no tenía comparación.' Afirmó el japonés con ese exceso de confianza tan característico de él.

'Es bueno saber que tu enorme ego no se lastimó durante el viaje.' Dice el joven Masefield con una sonrisa en sus labios

'Lo sé. ¡Ey!' Se quejó ligeramente ofendido su esposo.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Comentarios de la Autora:

Bueno, sé que me tardé muchísimo. Pero la trama decidió dar un giro no previsto y la verdad me fascinó. Ni yo misma me lo creo. Takao volvió a casa. Recordemos que esto es ficción señoras y señores, todos sabemos que Takao en realidad no sería capaz de resolver el enigma antes que los demás. Lástima que se fue antes de poder contarles a los otros que era lo que tenían que hacer. En fin. Me disculpo nuevamente con ustedes y les reitero que terminaré este fic así me tarde toda la vida.

Cuídense.

_Addanight_


End file.
